


Tattered And Torn

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattered And Torn

"Phantom?... Phantom?"

John is calling out almost desperately, he had felt something knot in his stomach early this morning and now he's here, seeking her, knowing she needs... something. 

"Phantom? Jesus... PHANTOM..."

The shape of the girl, his Phantom, Katie's Phantom... the person who cared so much and hurt so easily, is clear on the floor, face down and not too clearly able to move. He's seen this before, from others, but somehow it hurts more with Phantom. He crosses, shocked when he's able to pull her up into his arms, she seems almost boneless, hurt and sobbing but too weak to fight him off. Then she surprises him, curls so her face is pressed into his shoulder, not caring that she is smudging his shirt, and hangs limp arms around his neck, holding as tightly as she can. 

"What did you do Phantom..."

"Nothing... I'm just... so tired."

"You aren't..."

"Dying? No... I'm just tired."

She is murmuring now, pressing herself closer to him, her grip a little tighter. 

"Just hold me, okay, that will help me..."

He sighs, running a hand through her hair and sits, settling her against him, letting her cry. It hurts, but she is at least still with him, still alive.


End file.
